The present invention relates generally to body exercise devices. More particularly the invention concerns a bench type exercising apparatus for use in the performance of arm and leg exercises having movable, multi-positionable body engaging elements which are operably associated with weights disposed at the proximate end of the bench. An arrangement interconnects the body engaging elements with one or more of the weights.